Window Pain
by princess-shroomy
Summary: One-shot about the pain Draco feels between him and Harry after the war...inspired by Love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rhianna..Angest, death, and love. Slash DM/HP


Disclaimer: No money. No own. I wish!

Window Pain.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
~~~~~~~_

Draco stared out the window of _their_ flat window. It was storming, the rain beating like a drum against the window in a fury. It was the perfect weather, fitting to the way he felt. Angry, hurt, scared, sad...loved. Every storm was a roller coaster, a jerking force that pushed you forward until you became breathless. Like the last year Draco had endured.

Everything was perfect, happy. Draco and Harry had dated for year before Harry asked him to move in. Life was perfect for them together. They managed to juggle carriers at a fast pace and make time for each other. It was bliss, at least Draco thought so.

The rain pounded harder on the window snapping Draco out of his mind. He glanced at the cloak and in a hurry began to shove move things into his bag. He was sick of it, all the drinking, fighting, the pain. It was to much anymore, he couldn't even look at Harry anymore, sick of his face, his voice, his fist, his lips.

He moved the night stand and grabbed his latest potion book and glanced up at the picture. It was of Harry and him laying in the grass of Hogwarts laughing and taking turns stealing kisses from each other. Mist started to form in his eyes, glued on the picture. It hurt, so much. He loved him.

A tear escaped down his face and in a fit of rage he wiped the picture across the wall. It shattered in pieces, leaving a small dent in the wall above the dresser. Sighing he moved, bending down and started to clean up the glass. Then Draco started to laugh lightly as tears streaked down his face. Why should he care about the glass he was leaving. Right?

Draco pulled himself back up from the floor, catching his refection in the mirror. He straighten his hair the best he could and rubbed his tear stained eye. He lost weight from the stress, making his eyes look hallow and stressed. It would seem that his hair was starting to fall out, slowly but Draco would never admit that. He turned from the mirror and started again on his bag, filling them as fast as he could. He had to get this done before Harry got home...he had too!

Finally, after what seemed like hours he finished. He gathered all his belonging into a few bags, shrinking them or what not. Checking the time he cursed and pulled the bags to the front door, grabbing the keys to his car. He gave one last glance at the living room he moved out the door, throwing his bags into the back. Then climbed in the drivers side, sticking the key in the ignition. He paused and looked back at the house.

"Fuck" Draco screamed let a few more tears to escape his face. He forgot it! Cursing some more, he flung the door of the car open and ran back into the house.

Walking into a office, he rooted through the drawers until he came upon a ring. It was rather simple, a solitaire emerald set into white gold. The engagement ring. He didn't know why he was taking it but he just had to. Harry would never even know it was gone. He glanced quickly at the clock and took flight to the front door.

"Where you going?" Draco jumped at the sound of HIS voice. Draco turned facing the voice with full force. Harry stood by the bookcase with a glass in his hand. He looked nothing of what Draco remembered. Harry's once boyish nature was replaced by malice and hatred.

"I'm leaving you" Draco voice was strong, strong as he could fake. He watched as Harry moved closer to him, staggering across the floor.

"No you ain't" Harry said laughing.

Without another word Draco shook his head and turned to face the door again. " Harry I can't do this anymore. I am done, goodbye" saying as he turned the door nob. Without another glance back he walked back out the door.

There was a great crash fallowed by cursing. Then the next thing Draco knew, Harry was pulling him back to face him outside.

"You think you can leave me! I love you, you bastard! I gave you everything you ever wanted you spoiled brat. And your going to leave me" Harry screamed in Draco's face leaving the scent of vodka lingering in his face.

'Harry your drunk again, go in and go to bed." Draco spoke as he tried to side step Harry, It was always easier when he was drunk, Draco had less trouble caring. And more time scared.

Harry grabbed Draco as he moved, whipping him back to face him. Draco bit back tears and a small yelp. Fear raced throw his mind. Harry looked like he was going to hurt him for a moment. Fear took over Draco's body.

"Dray, why? Why do you want to leave me? I love you.." He whispered. Draco relaxed in as Harry started to wrap his arms around him.

"I just can't do this anymore, Harry you need to see someone, its to much, You need help.." He whispered back.

Harry's arms tightened around him. The he pulled back from Draco like he was the plague. " THIS AGAIN, WHAT AM I NOT ALOUD TO HAVE FUN? Can't I live my OWN life anymore? Oh wait, are you jealous Dray, lets have some fun then."

Pain in his jaw, from Harry's fist, brought only darkness.

Draco woke with a start, his face hurt. The pain was evidence of the recent life he seemed to adapt to. Harry's Rage. If anyone had told Draco that Harry was unstable after the war, drinking all the time, starting bar fight, or the occasional use of muggle drugs, he would promptly laugh in their face. Somewhere between the war, killing Voldermort and the loss of friends Harry lost all sense of life. Draco noticed some, but the truth of the matter never showed until he moved it.

The first few months of live together was bliss, with a few common couple fights and drunken escapes. It was normal, at least that's what Draco thought. Then things changed, Harry lost his job after a fight with the head Auror. Something snapped, harry became violent and constantly switching his personality. Draco tried to help at first, taking the beatings and the endearing love the next day, like nothing happened.

Tears started to forum, pooling in the corners, then escaping to burn down his hot cheek. A choke formed in his throat. He ached all over, more from the emotional pain. He sat up, feeling the warm bed under him. Harry always tucked him in, after...their...his...problem. Draco looked at the window and sighed it was still dark out.

Sliding off the bed, his feet hit the floor with a soft, thud. He shivered, looking around the room: _My stuff is still in my car...good..._ He moved out the bedroom door, back down the hall to see Harry sitting on the couch, hands covering his face in defeat.

As Draco stepped further in the room, Harry's face snapped up. Deep emerald eyes met glistening silver. The air felt thick , tension rising. "Dray..." Harry whisper carried across the room echoing. Draco mental walls started to crumble. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Harry stood making his way over to his lover. "Dray I am so sorry, I will never do it again" Draco backed up onto the door fame. _He is still drunk..._Fear took hold of the Sytherin of only a moment. Pulling everything he had, the famous Malfoy mask took hold.

"Potter, get away from me. I am leaving for good and I am not coming back. You need help, I am done with you." Draco moved, pushing past Harry.

"Baby,please don't leave, come back, it wasn't you, it was me! I love you."

Draco ignored the words, even as the pierced his heart. "I am done Harry I love you, but I can't do this. I am done, we fall back into the same routine."

As Draco moved to the door a hand reached out and yanked his back, a bruising grip. Draco pulled trying to move his arm form the grasp only to have it tighten. He looked up meeting fierce emerald eyes, they glowed with rage, the killing curse.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." the blonde spat through his teeth. Harry hand tightened even more, at the word.

"Never" Harry's whisper never scared Draco as much then that one single word. For the second time that night darkness engulfed the blond. As well as fear.

Shatter of glass awoke Draco, this time. He tried to move, but panic arose in his heart. Restrains held him to the bed. Their bed. Terror shook his entire body. Draco started to struggle against the bonds, pulling and thrashing, cutting them deep into his body.

"So your finally awake." Harry's voice from across the room froze the captive. Draco watched Harry stand up from the floor, a bottle of vodka laying loose in his hands. Draco glanced on the dresser behind Harry. Candles were lit dancing in the mirror, a few bottle of firewhiskey laying next to them, empty.

"Ry, why.." Tears ran free, down the pale cheek. Harry moved and knelt facing the bed. Hands ran across Draco's face.

"Dray, I love you, forever...I am sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me. I can't stop the voices, they all died and I can't save them. Even you died, I keep seeing it." For the first time in months, Harry sounded normal. Gone was the spaced out anger, the drunken rage, it was just Harry. Draco's Harry.

" Baby let me go, we can make you better. I swear you just need to let me go, I can help" His voice pleaded and beg.

"NOOOO, NO, NO!" Harry scream and rose from beside Draco, throwing the bottle of vodka across to his the wall. He pulled at his hair, tears started to pour down his cheek as he kissed Draco's soft lips. "Draco you can't leave me, not like Sirius, Ginny...Ron...! YOU CAN'T! We are going to be together forever baby liked I promised."

Harry moved to the dresser and picked up a candle, he moved back to bed and laid down. He held the candle as if it was the last hope. Draco eyes went wide with realization " No Harry please no...I love you baby it will be okay, Please no, we can make you better, I promise. Just don't!" desperation hit his voice.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly on his lips, bringing his other hand up wiping the blondes pale tear stained cheeks. " Its going to be okay Draco, just you wait. I love you" With those final words , Harry dropped the candle on the floor. The room flared up in an instant, as the firewhiskey soaking the walls and carpet took hold. Harry cradled Draco close as he cried. He released the binds holding the Sytherin. Draco wrap his arms around Harry and closed his eyes, hope escaped his mind, giving into to nothing. Draco gave up, and Harry gave in. With one last took into each other's eyes they whispered their undying love, and then flames filled their bodies like a liquid burning love.

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life_

_Its is my deepest regret to inform you ,my dear readers, that last night our savior, Harry James Potter and his lover, Draconis Lucian Malfoy, were found dead in there muggle home. Authority's arrived at 4am to find the house blazing and after an hour struggle were able to finally calm the flames. After an investigation, they found that its wasn't arson, but self infected. There corpses were found entangled together on the bed. It is believed that they used firewhiskey to start the fire, but they may be something we never no. _

_It is sad news, that I bring to you, and we will forever morn the lose of these beloved heroes. Its is our hope that with the past they had suffered that they have now found happiness with our other lost friends. Sincerely, Rita Skeeter._

_For information on the memorial please turn to page 4._

_For more information on the lovers life turn to page 10. _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_~~~~~~~~~  
_

This story was inspired by Love the way you lie, by Eminem and Rihanna. I almost made it into a full songfic but I changed my mind. You can love or hate it, but my muse wanted to express this.


End file.
